Don't Call Me Peanut
by eCZi
Summary: Laying in bed one night, a blond boy, wide cerulean eyes remained awake, on the contrary with the rest of the household, which was engulfed in the state of sleep. The boy, Roxas, would not stop thinking about the one thing that clouded his thoughts...


Laying in bed one night, a blond boy, wide cerulean eyes remained awake, on the contrary with the rest of the household, which was engulfed in the state of sleep. The boy, Roxas, would not stop thinking about the one thing that clouded his thoughts:

a girl named Namine. And it didn't help, considering that he was madly in love with her. And the fact that she wasn't exactly single, either.

11:31 PM. "Drink up, beautiful, I spiked your cup with angst, and a heart attack. 'Cause I've got so much trapped and it's all because of you. So, I figured you might like some back." he began singing quietly, hoping nobody would wake up. Roxas was actually one of the most excellent singers at his school, but he was too modest to say so himself, which also earned him his shy reputation. And that, in a sense, is how he became accquainted to Namine.

Which brings us back to the point. The song he chose to elegize, "Don't Call Me Peanut" by Bayside, accurately described his current situation.

"And when I see her, I'll tell her what's been on my mind...All these sleepless nights. She'll recite her excuses, Put my tail between these legs of mine, like I do all the time," Roxas continued. He thought about the lyrics that left his mind, telling himself it was as if he were actually telling this story through a song. It really amazed him as to how people experience the same things as he did. The blond, wrecked boy just stopped, and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would engulf him as much as it for everyone else in his house.

It didn't work, because he then heard rain, tapping on his window rythymically.

1:32 AM. "Can't live my life, knowing you'll be in his arms, each time I blink my eyes. Know what goes on behind my back; every night. Afraid I'll never leave; afraid I'll never know whats good for me." once more, he seranaded, his thoughts then quickly transitioning to Namine's...(he shudders at this thought.) _boyfriend_, Seifer. It didn't make him feel any better, considering that Namine told him first about her feelings. It made Roxas green with envy.

"And now you say that; you say you love me. Well, I may have your heart, he has your body. And now you swear that; your being honest, But you're not honest, you never could be." more of the meloncholic song escaped, barely audible by Roxas himself, who's thoughts still focused on Seifer.

He was just a jerk...He can't believe how Namine could've fallen for a guy like that, who'd mock and pick on Roxas everyday. And would Namine really do anything about it? No, not really. So, she promised to beat up Seifer for him, but those promises were just empty, and were only jokes that the blue-eyed blond took too seriously. Really, why would a popular, loved-all-around girl like Namine actually promise something as important as that to a loser like Roxas? It wasn't the way life worked, and that was when he found out. But this didn't stop Roxas from loving the platinum-blonde. Everytime a platonic "I love you" towards Roxas escaped from Namine, the blond boy was too love-struck and confused to actually understand her platonic tone. So, technically, she was lying to him. This made him slightly angry, and caused him to attempt to sleep once more.

And once more, it didn't work. It was at least 2:30 AM by now. "And when I see her, I'll tell her what's been on my mind...All these sleepless nights. She'll recite her excuses, Put my tail between these legs of mine, like I do all the time." he concluded briefly, still, his mind clouded dangerously. He knew, inside, although singing this, he himself was lying, because he'll never get the nerve to tell her what's been on his mind.

He'll never get the nerve to tell her his undying feelings towards her. She wouldn't tell him any excuses, and he wasn't going to run away.

Because nothing was going to happen, anyway. Like it would make much of a difference if he told Namine how he felt.

**I felt depressed. (This is a song drabble.)**

**This is another writer's block, and that's why It doesn't make that much sense. I just rambled about random things and how being like Roxas sucks. I really needed a oneshot for this couple...I guess. This is angsty. And unrelated to any of my other fics. I just made Roxas kinda emo-ish.**

**I got really mad, because I was almost done, then pressed a wrong button, before saving. So, it doesn't really make too much sense. LAWL.**

**Yeah, I'd like some reviews for this oneshot. Please?  
Thanks.  
I love you all.**

**:D (butaNENG, OUT! March 23?, 2008)**


End file.
